The present invention relates to a wireless device for feeding control commands to the electronic machine controller of a rotary printing machine.
Wireless devices for remotely controlling apparatus, such as televisions, have long been known in the art. These devices utilize electromagnetic energy or ultrasound to transmit control signals from the wireless device to a receiver contained in the apparatus to be controlled. The wireless device essentially consists of a transmitter installed in a handy portable housing, and a plurality of command push buttons. The control commands are transmitted by means of modulated electromagnetic waves or ultrasound waves to the receiver. There they are converted by means of decoding units into on/off signals.
In web-fed rotary printing machines, which can be 50 meters and more long, there are a large number of command push buttons provided on the different machine parts, with which the various commands for the operation of the machine or individual parts of the machine can be given. Until now, all of these push buttons had to be wired up, which meant a considerable expenditure in space in the machine, and in costs for the electric devices and wiring. Furthermore, for design reasons, the command devices could frequently not be placed where they were ergonomically favorable, so that comfortable operation was sometimes not possible.